Meu verdadeiro desejo
by emy kitsune
Summary: No topo do Sunshine 60, Subaru enfrente Fuuma e perde seu olho. Mas as dúvidas lhe doiam mais. Por que ele se parece com o Seichiro? Como ele sabia? O desejo de proteger...


**O mangás X/1999 e Tokyo Babylon não me pertencem! Os direitos destas obras incríveis são do grupo CLAMP.**

"blabla" - pensamentos

_blabla_ - flashbacks (citações de cenas do mangá de X/1999 e de Tokyo Babylon)

* * *

Topo do sunshine 60. Tóquio. 1999.

Uma barreira sobe em torno da construção em ruínas.

A estrela de cinco pontas.

_A vontade de querer proteger aquilo que é mais caro a você. É isso que se mentaliza com todas as forças, quando se cria uma barreira. (Saiki, mangá X vol 12)_

Anos antes, ele duvidou quando percebeu que era capaz de criar algo assim. Seu espanto só aumentou quando sua avó, a 12ª representante dos Sumeragi, lhe disse com algum pesar na voz:

- Então você também está envolvido com a batalha pelo futuro da Terra... O destino não tem sido piedoso com você, Subaru-kun...

Em um ano, uma única pessoa havia destruído tudo no que ele acreditava. Havia perdido as pessoas que lhe eram mais caras. Perdera Hokuto para a morte, e...

Não. Havia perdido...para ele.

O futuro pouco lhe importava.

No que pensava quando criava a barreira?

_Preciso abandonar os estudos. E minha cidade natal. Para tornar meu desejo realidade._

_Vou acabar com ele. (Subaru, mangá Tokyo Babylon vol 7)_

"Seichirou-san..."

Assim que havia sentido uma poderosa energia emergindo na direção do terremoto, Subaru correu para lá o mais rápido que pode. Agora também era um ten no ryu, um dos sete selos.

O fogo, as pessoas em pânico, os destroços, isso não lhe incomodava. Não o chocava mais. Ansiava por, um dia mais, encontrar com ele.

"Será que ele matou uma pessoa hoje?"

Encontrou o Fuuma ameaçando Kamui, o jovem destinado a liderar a batalha pelo destino da Terra. E não pode se conter.

- Solte o Kamui!

Um luta feroz teve início, primeiramente com Nataku.

"Quem estou querendo proteger?"

Por um segundo, seus olhos cruzaram com o rosto desesperado de Kamui.

- Subaru!

Kamui não esperava que justamente ele fosse aparecer naquele instante. Não podia permitir. Não deixaria mais ninguém morrer.

Não queria que Subaru desaparecesse de sua vida.

Mas entre eles, estava Fuuma. Desejava tê-lo de volta, como antes. Mas tudo de mais cruel que se passava frente aos seus olhos era protagonizado pelo ex-amigo. Aquele que matou Kotori diante dos seus olhos, e que prometeu vir matá-lo um dia. Eram seus amigos o que ele possuía de mais valioso. Não suportaria mais...

Mas tinha prometido fazer o que fosse necessário para tornar seu desejo realidade. Mesmo que isso ferisse outras pessoas, mesmo que ninguém o entendesse.

"Quem estou querendo proteger?"

O Kamui dos chi no ryu tinha esse poder.

_Ele se parece com qualquer pessoa, ao mesmo tempo que não se parece com ninguém.(Kusanagi, manga X vol 12)_

Subaru viu o que mais desejava ver.

- Por quê...você se parece com Seichirou-san...?

Subaru se deu conta de que havia perdido a luta antes mesmo de começar. Quando decidiu manter seu coração selado. Para aquele Kamui, isso era um prato-feito.

E então não viu mais nada.

A última coisa de que se lembra é alguém lhe segurando, e uma voz em prantos que lhe chamava.

- Subaru! Desculpe...desculpe, eu...! SUBARU!!!

Kamui corre com o amigo para o Hospital de Shinjuku. Não sabia o que fazer, o que dizer. Mas não deixaria Subaru morrer.

Ele havia sido ferido por Fuuma, seu melhor amigo. Quando tentava salvá-lo.

Salvá-lo da mesma forma quando mergulhou em sua consciência, e lhe confidenciou suas mais dolorosas lembranças. Para trazê-lo de volta.

"A bondade dele está ferindo seu coração. Ele me estendeu a mão em meus sonhos. E, assim como eu, está tentando se esforçar para tornar seu desejo realidade, mesmo que..."

- Es..espere...!

- Subaru!

- Kamui...

Subaru acorda ainda sem ter certeza do que acontecia, mas mais uma vez a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto triste de Kamui ao seu lado. Ele chorava, e por sua causa. Subaru não era mais o garoto sensível de antes, mas não gostava de ver aquele jovem chorando, ainda mais por sua causa. Isso lhe trazia recordações. E também...

- Eu... eu não pude fazer nada! Por causa disso...você...! Desculpe, Subaru, me des...

- Kamui, não é sua culpa... Fui eu que...

- Subaru!

A porta da sala de cirugia se fecha, deixando Kamui aos prantos do lado de fora.

- Subaru...!

Subaru sentiu os efeitos da anestesia como um alívio imensou. E deixou-se embalar pelo sono vertiginoso. Paredes brancas, luzes piscando, sons agudos...Mais nada.

A mesma cena. Sua vida parecia um ciclo dejavu incessante e triste. Um jovem desesperado se desmanchando na porta da emergência. A voz de Kamui não saia de sua mente. As lágrimas. A culpa. As dúvidas. É igual a aquele dia...

_Seichirou-san...!!_

Era sempre doloroso lembrar daquele dia. Quando Seichiro Sakurazuka se deixou ferir para salvá-lo de uma mãe desesperada, e então perdeu o olho direito. Estava sendo doloroso também estar do lado de cá dessa porta, ouvindo o choro de alguém do lado de fora.

Mas ele tinha a certeza que para um Sakurazuka isso não passava de uma brincadeira.

Claro que ele não culpava Kamui pelo incidente.

"Seichirou-san também não me culpou. Ele disse que apenas fez valer o seu desejo."

E ele, Subaru, também estava fazendo o mesmo?

Seu olho também estava condenado, já sabia disto. Sentia a dor do ferimento com certa tranqüilidade, a dor lhe fazia bem. Pois ele sempre se culparia, independente do que havia acontecera depois.

Sua vida continuava em nome da culpa.

O jogo de ilusões que em o Sakurazukamori lhe colocou tinha despedaçado sua alma não apenas pela sordidez. Pela frieza.

O fato era que, em um ano, Subaru não pode fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Sobre as pessoas. Sobre o que representava a vida e a morte. Sobre si.

A rejeição o feria. Mais do que a morte, ser rejeitado, e daquela forma, o destruía todos os dias.

E isso não era diferente de morrer.

No dia em que iria se declarar. Em que tinha decidido como queria viver dali para frente. Ele, tão tímido, tão desajeitado para assuntos do seu próprio coração.

Naquele dia sua vida havia acabado. E o Subaru Sumeri de hoje não era nada mais do que...

Uma alma eferma que ainda se prendia a esse mundo. Por causa dele. Iria se vingar por Hokuto, sua querida irmã. Iria acabar com essa culpa. Iria encará-lo mais uma vez para então...

Sorata e Arashi haviam estado no hospital para uma visita. Subaru pediu que levassem Kamui dali. Ele precisava descansar. Ao menos o corpo. Mas Subaru sabia que aquela dor não desapareceria. Assim como a sua dor.

"Mas isso não é nada bom..."

Subaru não se incomodava em ficar sozinho. Não queria incomodar ninguém.

Porém, lembrou-se que Kamui tinha dito que gostaria de voltar.

A idéia lhe agradava. Não sabia bem de que forma, mas era...bom.

Kamui lembrava a si próprio, quando mais jovem. Na época em que... se divertia com Hokuto e com Seichirou.

_Sei que posso estar me intrometendo onde não devo, mas... ainda acho que isso faz mal a você._

O cigarro. Ele, um jovem antes aspirante a veterinário... Que vergonha, pensava. Mas a fumaça densa que entrava em seus pulmões a cada tragada lhe fazia sentir bem, mais forte, mais próximo...dele. Durante o ano da aposta, Seichirou não fumou uma única diante de Subaru. Ao menos quando ele estava consciente.

Para uma pessoa que não se importa mais com a vida, que diferença faria um enfisema, um câncer?

Naquele dia, decidiu apagar o cigarro e parar por um tempo. Não queira que seu vício incomodasse Kamui enquanto estudavam. Ele era uma criança, afinal.

_Eu causa muitas preocupações aos outros. Mas no fundo, sou um egoísta que não pensa em ninguém além de si mesmo._

"Seichirou-san é assim. Mas eu..."

Caia uma chuva fina em toda a cidade, deixando a paisagem cinzenta, melancólica. As poças de água nas quais pisava despropositadamente nem lhe incomodavam, já estava com as roupas todas úmidas apesar do guarda-chuva. Talvez por que nem estivesse segurando o mesmo com firmeza para se proteger. Sua mente ainda pairava naquele quarto de hospital.

Enquanto Sorata e Arashi conversavam um pouco a frente, Kamui se deixou ficar passos mais atrás. Para pensar. Para se culpar.

Seu desejo de recuperar Fuuma seria forte o suficiente para passar por cima de qualquer coisa?

Como faria isso? Admitia que as palavras de Hinoto ainda lhe eram misteriosas. Nem conseguia criar uma barreira. Ele, que tinha tanto a perder...

Conhecer Subaru Sumeragi o fez conhecer uma força diferente. A força de que ele também precisava. Tinha em mente de que cada gesto do amigo, inclusive criar a barreira, era dedicado ao Sakurazukamori. Subaru continuava, pois era forte.

E isso é irremediavelmente triste.

Mas o ser humano só é capaz de pensar na própria satisfação. Ir atrás do Sakurazukamori com certeza iria feri-lo, e trazer sofrimento para as pessoas que o amam, mas...

Somente isso poderia afagar seu coração.

E Kamui também sabia que somente trazendo Fuuma de volta ele poderia ter paz. Mesmo que isso machuque outras pessoas, inclusive o próprio Fuuma.

Querer estar perto de Subaru, tê-lo vivo e bem, também era um egoísmo...

Não sabia se estava se culpando pelo ferimento do onmyouji, ou pelo seu "egoísmo"...

"Subaru..."

O qual forte um desejo pode ser?

_Enquanto as pessoas não forem capazes de abandonar os seus desejos... (Kakyo, vol 12)_


End file.
